If I Become Your Memories
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: Mereka hanyalah anak – anak muda. Mereka hanya ingin tahu. Mencoba memecahkan "sesuatu" diantara mereka. Dan mereka terhenyak. Fic SN untuk SN lovers


Kala itu angin akhir musim semi yang membawa hawa cenderung terasa hangat mengibarkan helaian surai pirang Naruto. Ditambah dengan langkah – langkah lebarnya yang saling silih berganti menjadikan pemuda tersebut dari berjalan cepat menjadi berlari, menampilkan seraut wajah pemuda berkulit _tan_ semakin terlihat cemas.

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda lain, di atas motor _Ducati_ merah putih menggenakan helm tropong dengan mesin motor yang belum menyala menolehkan wajahnya ketika namanya disebut.

"Aku mohon. Hanya sekali. Untuk kali ini saja. Katakanlah."

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—p—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 ** _Disclaimer_** **  
**Naruto ©Mashashi Kisimoto

 ** _DECODE_** " ** _If I Become Your Memories"  
_** ©Ane

 ** _Summary_** **  
**Mereka hanyalah anak – anak muda.  
Mereka hanya ingin tahu.  
Mencoba memecahkan "sesuatu" diantara mereka.  
Dan mereka terhenyak.

 ** _Pairing_**  
SasuNaru. _Always!_ Banzai!

 ** _Genre  
_** _Hurt – Comfort/Romance/ **ANGST!**_

 ** _Warning  
_** _Typo's. Alur cepet. Death Character._

 ** _Rating  
_** _Teenager_

 ** _Status  
_** _Oneshoot!_

 ** _Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!_**

* * *

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Sasuke amat yakin. Ia belum pernah merasakan debaran jantung yang terbilang kencang terkecuali pujian – pujian yang keluar dari belahan bibir kakak lelakinya ketika ia kecil dulu. Dan ia kini merasa keheranan. Setelah sekian lama tiada hal yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, kini ia mulai mempertanyakan kenapa jantungnya bisa berada dalam situasi tersebut, hanya karena… seorang pemuda?

"Uzumaki Naruto. Dari SMA Uzu. Saya pindah ke Konoha akibat pereraian orang tua saya. Dulu saya memakai marga Namikaze. Mohon bantuannya." Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang memiliki kulit sawo matang tersebut membungkukan tubuhnya. Etika yang seharusnya ia lakukan sesuai dengan ajaran – ajaran kuno orang tuanya.

Ditempatnya, Sasuke awalnya tak memperdulikan hadirnya murid baru di sekolahnya. Benar – benar tak peduli. Namun ketika ia berkedip dan secara santai hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan di depan kelas, ia terpana. Tepatnya saat murid baru tersebut menegakan kembali badannya setelah membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Sasuke terhenyak, mendapati senyuman atau lebih tepatnya cengiran dimana mungkin saja lima jari bisa masuk kedalam bibir _plum_ tersebut. Dan lebih parahnya, Sasuke merasa tenggelam. Memperhatikan bola mata pemuda tersebut yang berwarna langit cerah yang indahnya dilihat dari pantulan air yang tenang. Sasuke yakin. Amat yakin. Ia telah kalah di sesi awal.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

"Pemuaian gas pada suhu tetap berlaku hukum Boyle, yaitu gas di dalam ruang tertutup yang suhunya dijaga tetap, maka hasil kali tekanan dan volume gas adalah tetap. Dirumuskan sebagai…"

Sasuke membelokan perhatian otak kirinya ketika Kakshi menjelaskan tentang hukum pemuaian. Bukan bermaksud menjadi murid bandel yang tak menghargai jerih payah orang tuanya dalam membiayainya sekolah dengan tidak mendengar ilmu yang di tawarkan melalui jasa seorang guru, melainkan ia memanglah sudah hafal di luar kepala semua pembahasan tentang hukum fisika tersebut. catat. Semuanya. Belum ditambah dengan hukum – hukum yang lain. Ia telah dapat mengerjakan segala macam soal tersebut sejak ia duduk di bangku pendidikan yang lebih awal. Tapi ia memang tak ingin menempuh jalur cepat dalam pendidikan. Ia masih malas. Buat apa lulus cepat – cepat jika ia bisa bahagia dengan bermain – main di masa sekolah? Ia hanya ingin menggunakan waktu hidupnya sebaik mungkin.

Tapi kini ia memiliki perhatian baru. Naruto. Murid baru yang menduduki bangku di depan bangkunya yang terletak di pojok kanan dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke taman belakang sekolahnya. Sasuke punya objek fokus baru yang seharusnya dijabat oleh Kakashi selaku guru fisika, ataupun _whiteboard_ dengan tinta spidol hitam, biru, dan merah tersebut.

"Err. Sasuke? Jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Aku merasa risih." Tanpa menoleh, Naruto mengatakan unek – unek pemikirannya seja sepuluh menit tadi ketika ia merasa dan mulai menyadari dengan perilaku aneh teman kelas di belakang bangkunya tersebut.

"Aku hanya mencoba menganalisa. Dari perkenalanmu tadi dapat aku simpulkan orang tuamu adalah keturunan jepang asli. Tapi lihat kulitmu. Berwarna tan dan tak sesuai dengan kebanyakan kulit orang jepang. Aku yakin orang tuamu cerai karena kau adalah anak hasil selingkuhan. Mungkin dengan orang Amerika–Afrika." Menutupi kekalahannya yang kepergoki sedang memperhatikan pemuda di depannya. Dengan cepat otak jenius Sasuke menutupinya dengan kalimat panjang yang sangan implistit. Dan sesudahnya, ia dan pemuda pirang tersebut menjadi objek tatapan semua orang di kelas.

"TEME!"

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Sore itu, tepat tiga minggu setelah Naruto menjadi siswa di _Kurosawa Gakuen_ , ketika langit kota Tokyo berwarna segelap abu jasad yang berwarna abu – abu, dibarengi dengan jatuhnya setetes air yang turunnya secara serentak dan beramai – ramai dimana kebanyakan orang mengenalnya dengan hujan. Saat dimana jam pulang sekolah telah usah dua jam yang lalu. Sasuke menemukan Naruto terduduk dengan kaki di tekuk tanpa adanya sentuhan pantat pada lantai keramik sekolahnya tersebut. Terduduk amat dekat dengan jatuhnya tetesan air dari pipa air hujan sembari memangku tangan.

Dibelakangnya, Sasuke hanya terdiam memperkirakan hal apa yang ada dikepala pemuda di depannya tersebut. Tapi detik kelima ia mulai kembali tak peduli. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasa tak ingin _kembali_ peduli pada sosok tersebut. Tercatat dimulai sejak peristiwa tiga minggu lalu ketika ia dan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian anak satu kelas. Satu hal yang dapat simpulkan dari pemuda dengan senyum lima jari tersebut, yaitu berisik, ramai, ceroboh, dan bodoh.

Membuka payung berwarna buru tuanya dengan suara keras. Sasuke melewati sosok Naruto begitu saja. Langkahnya hanya tiga puluh centi dari posisi Naruto berada. Menyebabkan cepritan air mengenai seragam luar milik Naruto, tepat ketika Sasuke menginjakan kaki kirinya di genangan air tak jauh dari posisi Naruto.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Naruto membuka pintu geser kelasnya dengan gerakan pelan. Tubuhnya terasa lemah dengan kondisi badan yang hangat bahkan menjurus ke panas. Melepaskan jaket musim dingin miliknya—yang pada kenyataan belum memasuki musim dingin—dan meletakkannya di gantungan di dinding belakang kelas, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya. Setelahnya, ia menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Tangan itu tak sengaja menyentuhnya ketika Naruto mencoba menyalurkan—setelah mengambilnya di lantai dekat kaki Naruto—penghapus miliknya yang tak sengaja jatuh. Dan Saat itu juga Sasuke terhenyak. Mendapati tiga jari Naruto terasa amat panas ditambah dengan wajah tan Naruto yang mendadak pucat. Ia demam.

Tapi hanya itu, hanya itu. Ia tak bertanya lebih jauh.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Belakang Sasuke tahu. Naruto selalu pulang paling akhir dari siswa yang paling terakhir—dirinya. Selalu duduk sendirian mengabaikan tawaran dari siswa lain yang menawarkan ajakan pulang bersama. Menunggu hujan berhenti dan tak pernah sekalipun membawa payung bahkan di musim penghujan. Dan kenyataannya kala itu—kala Sasuke mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto begitu saja—entah mengapa membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Kala itu Naruto terpaksa menerjang hujan jam tujuh malam setelah menunggu hujan reda namun tak reda – reda. Dan Sasuke memiliki analisa kuat bahwa penyebab Naruto demam kali ini tidak jauh alsanya dengan turunnya hujan kemarin sore.

"Tak ingin ke ruang kesehatan?" Dengan nada datar, Sasuke bertanya sembari menatap punggung Naruto. Sebagai jawaban, Sasuke mendapati gelengan pelan yang diikuti dengan gerakan halus dari bahu Naruto. "Kiba." Sasuke menghadap teman sekelasnya yang menurutnya sangat bersisik setelah Naruto dalam suatu urutan. "Bawa si _blonde_ ini ke ruang kesehatan. Dia sangat menganggu."

Mendengar perkataan sakartis Sasuke, tak pelak membuat Naruto langsung menegakan punggungnya. Dengan gerapan cepat pula Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap garang Sasuke. "Jika kau sangat membenciku. Abaikan saja aku seperti yang sudah – sudah." Naruto menyuarakan kekesalannya.

"Tapi Sasuke benar Naruto. Kau sangat pucat," Kiba menyentuh kening Naruto. "Bahkan susumu sangat panas."

"Aku baik – baik saja!"

"Tidak. Kau harus ke ruang kesehatan." Dan Kiba berhasil memaksa Naruto.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Sasuke meletekan secara sembarangan handuk kecil ke pucuk kepala Naruto. Meletakkan tangannya di atas handuk dan menggerakkan tangannya hingga rambut Naruto—yang bisanya bermodel spiky turun karena basah oleh hujan—berantakan. "Aku tak mau air dari rambutmu membasahi mejaku." Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja.

Sementara diposisinya, Naruto terdiam sembari menyentuh kepalanya. Ada gelenyar aneh ketika—meskipun secara tersirat—ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Alih – alih mengeringkan air di rambutnya. Naruto justru mencoba menimbulkan kembali kehangatan yang beberapa saat lalu tercipta. "Terimakasih." Untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah beberapa bulan berteman. Naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut pada sosok yang duduk dibelakang bangkunya sembari terpejam menghayati lagu yang mungkin terdengar dari headset putih yang menempel di telinganya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Namun senyuman tipis tercipta di wajah datar itu.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Musim semi akan berakhir. Intensitas hujan tak setinggi beberapa bulan terakhir. Udara Jepang kini mulai turun dengan cepat. Pertanda akan masuknya musim dingin. Naruto merapatkan mantel musim dingin yang dipakainya. Wajahnya menatap langit putih cenderung berwarna abu – abu yang terpampang diatasnya. Matahari kini jarang terlihat. Namun ia bersyukur masih dapat melihat indahnya bunga kamelia mesti jumlahnya tak sebanyak saat awal musim semi.

Kini ia berdiri di sungai dekat bukit tak jauh dari bangunan belakang sekolah. Naruto memiliki hobi baru. Setelah hampir tiga bulan pindah ke sekolah barunya, kebiasaan duduk menyendiri di pintu utama gedung sekolah, Naruto kini lebih memilih menyambangi sungai yang kala ini ia kunjungi. Alasannya sederhana, ia tak ingin kesendiriannya kembali terganggu oleh beberapa pihak petugas sekolah, dan teguran beberapa guru yang mendapat laporan dari beberapa siswa yang mendapatinya tak kunjung pulang bahkan setelah jam sekolah telah lama usai. Dan yang jelas, Naruto merasa jengah dan malas mendapati Sasuke selalu berkata sakartis ketika melewati dirinya saat pemuda bersurai raven tersebut akan beranjak pulang.

Namun yang paling pasti. Naruto memang sedang menghindari Sasuke kini. Meski ia paham betul bahwa sedari awal ia mengenal Sasuke, Sasuke tak pernah menunjukan sedikitpun kebaikan di depan Naruto, namun dibelakangnya, Sasuke selalu ada untuknya.

Ia masih ingat jika selalu Sasuke yang terakhir pulang sebelum dirinya, entah dimana pemuda tersebut berada padahal Sasuke selalu keluar kelas lebih dahulu sebelum Naruto namun selalu muncul sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan pulang setelah berjam – jam duduk terdiam sendiri di pintu sekolah. Sasuke juga selalu ada saat Naruto lupa membawa baju ganti atau handuk ketika ia datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup saat hujan turun di pagi hari sebelum jam sekolah dimulai. Bahkan dengan gampangnya Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan menyerahkannya pada dirinya agar ia bisa membeli makanan apapun yang ada dikantin karena dirinya selalu datang ke kantin tanpa membeli apapun dan hanya diam di meja bersama teman – teman yang lainnya. Saat Naruto melayangkan protes dengan sikap Sasuke yang bertindak seolah – olah Naruto minta dikasihani, Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit. Wajah sakitmu membuatku sakit perut." Dan Naruto tak tahu ia harus bereaksi seperti apa. Karena ia sangat sadar, di balik setiap kata – kata kasarnya. Sasuke selalu ada untuk Naruto. Dan Naruto tak bisa menjawab mengapa Sasuke bertindak begitu perhatian padanya.

"Naruto."

Naruto nyaris terlonjak saat mendengar suara dari arah belakang. Dan ia semakin terkejut mendapati Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau? se—

"Kakashi memintaku menyampaikan pesan bahwa kau wajib mengikuti ujian ulangan di libur musim dingin nanti. Nilaimu sangat tidak tertolong."

"Kenapa kau menyampaikannya sekarang. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku berada disini? Kau bisa menyampaikannya besok bukan? Di kelas."

"Aku hanya sedang jalan – jalan dan mendapati dirimu disini. Tidak lebih."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendapati jawaban dari Sasuke. Kurang percaya. "Baiklah."

"Pulanglah."

"Ha?"

"Aku bilang pulang."

"Sejak kapan kau mencampuri urusanku."

"Jika kau masih bisa mengingat. Sudah dua bulan ini aku selalu melakukannya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak ada yang dapat menjawab apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Hari itu Naruto kembali pulang paling akhir. Bahkan jeda waktu antara dirinya dan Sasuke terpaut jauh. Jam sekolah berakhir jam tiga sore. Naruto mendapati Sasuke pulang menjelang jam setenga lima sore. Dan Naruto baru benar – benar meninggalkan sekolah jam enam malam. Ketika angin musim panas berhembus kencang, Naruto menghabiskan tiga jam waktunya pasca jam pulang sekolah hanya untuk berdiam diri di atap sekolah.

Merasa jika pulang terlalu malam akan menimbulkan rentetan pertanyaan dari sang ibu. Naruto memilih untuk pulang. Entah nasib seperti apa yang sedang mengejarnya, Naruto merutuki diri dan menyalahkan pilihannya ketika melewati gang sempit dan sepi yang ia ketahui adalah jalan pintas menuju rumahnya.

Kala itu ada beberapa pria dewasa tengah pesta alkohol dan mabuk – mabukan di gang tersebut. Naruto sebenarnya ingin mengabaikan mereka dan memilih berjalan cepat melewati beberapa orang tersebut. Namun salah satu diantaranya, menariknya dan menghempaskannya di dinding terdekat. Dan sekelebat bayangan akan masa lalu yang selalu menghampirinya kini hadir di depan mata. Tak ada gambaran seperti apa yang dapat menjelaskan ekspresi ketakutannya.

Naruto benar – benar berteriak dan meronta sebisa mungkin ketika kedua tangannya di tahan sedekemian rupa sementara beberapa pria mulai menggerayanginya. Menyentuh tubuhnya yang mulai mereka lucuti dan memegang bagian privasi.

"TOLONG!"

Dan Naruto tak tahu kelegaan seperti apa yang dirasakannya saat mendapati seseorang hadir untuk membantunya. Dengan tindakan cepat dan pasti, tipe seseorang yang memang ahli dalam bela diri, Naruto melihat dengan kepala sendiri pria – pria yang beberapa saat lalu meraba – raba tubuhnya jatuh satu persatu.

"Cepat lari. Kita kalah jumlah."

Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dan segera menariknya. Mengabaikan pakaian Naruto yang masih terlihat acak kadut. Mereka berlari sekencang mungkin yang mereka bisa. Membelah udara malam ketika mereka menyusuri sungai di dekat daerah tersebut. Berlari beriringan dengan Sasuke berada di depan namun tetap mengimbangi langkah lari Naruto. Saat kedua pasang kaki tersebut telah sampai di lapangan dekat daerah rumah sang pirang. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Tak ayal membuat Naruto langsung menubruk tubuh Sasuke. Namun hal itu tak membuat Naruto kebih terkejut ketika mendapati tangan Sasuke melingkari tubuhnya.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke di hela nafas yang tak beraturan. Naruto hanya mampu mengangguk untuk menjawab. Dapat ia rasakan keringatnya menempel di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau sudah aman. Tenanglah." Sasuke berkata demikian saat merasakan ketakutan Naruto masih terasa dari getaran yang tecipta selain kelelahan dari si pirang.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Badannya gemetar. Ia ketakutan.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

"Sudah tenang?" Sasuke menempelkan di pipi Naruto jus jeruk kalengan yang terasa dingin ketika menyentuh kulit tersebut.

Mengambil alih minuman tersebut, Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau keberatan aku duduk disebelahmu?"

"Tak usah bertanya. Keberadaanmu sejak awal adalah hal yang aku syukuri. Jika tidak tadi—

"Sudahlah tak usah di bahas." Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Naruto dan duduk bersila.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau… kau tidak penasaran mengapa aku selalu pulang terakhir?"

"Aku tak akan mencampuri kehidapanmu sedalam itu. Aku tak akan bertanya jika kau memang tak ingin bercerita."

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk berbagi masa lalu. "Kau ingat analisamu mengenai mengapa orang tuaku bercerai."

"Hn."

"Pernyataanmu tak begitu salah. Tapi tak semuanya benar." Naruto kembali manatap depan. Pemandangan gedung – gedung pencakar langit yang dapat terlihat jelas dengan keindahan berbeda di malam hari. "Orang tuaku bercerai bukan karena aku anak selingkuhan dengan orang Amerika–Afrika. Tapi karena ibuku selingkuh." Naruto bercerita dengan cengiran lebar seolah hal tersebut hanya masalah kecil dalam kehidupannya. "Ayah yang tak terima dengan hal itu justru bertindak bodoh. Dia memilih cara paling sadis dalam membalaskan dendamnya." Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua tangan Naruto yang saling bertautan mengerat. "Ayah meniduriku tepat di jam sebelum ibu pulang dari kerja. Ayah memperkosaku. Tak hanya melanggar norma karena melakukan hubungan sedarah, nyatanya aku adalah seorang lelaki. Keluargaku hancur dalam sekejap." Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kiri Naruto. "Aku tak tahu dosa apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga aku menjalani takdir ini. Beberapa bulan ini aku aku selalu menyendiri, pulang larut, duduk terdiam di gerbang sekolah, memandang langit di bukit belakang sekolah, menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma di atap sekolah, hanya untuk memikirkan satu hal. Pantaskah aku mengakhiri hidupku? Dengan cara apa?" Di sela jeda cerita Naruto, Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto. "Hingga kejadian tadi kembali menamparku, sedetik aku bahkan berharap mereka akan menyakitiku hingga aku tewas. Namun saat kau hadir, entah mengapa segala pemikiran bodohku untuk mati menghilang. Aku bukan seorang pencinta sesama jenis, tapi mengapa aku selalu dekat dengan hal itu?"

"Sssst. Hentikan. Tak usah di lanjutkan."

"Kau justru membuatku takut." Melepas tangan Sasuke di bahunya. "Menggelikan aku menceritakan hal ini pada seseorang sepertimu. Apakah takdir benar – benar telah mengubahku menjadi seorang pecinta sesama jenis?"

"Tak perlu menjadi seorang pecinta sesama jenis untuk menyalurkan perhatianmu pada temanmu. Anggap saja aku kakakmu." Dan Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Melepas segala beban pikirannya.

"Dobe." Sasuke meletakan tangan kanannya di kepala Naruto.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Pertemanan itu akhirnya terjalin. Sasuke dan Naruto kini menjadi sosok yang saling terbuka satu sama lain. Sasuke yang dulunya adalah seorang yang berhati dingin, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menunjukan kehangatannya melalui ekspresi – ekspresi yang berbeda kala ia berinteraksi dengan Naruto. Naruto yang dulu adalah seorang pendiam yang suka menyendiri kini mulai dapat membuka diri pada lebih banyak orang.

Kini kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto telah diketahui semua siswa yang ada. Bukan lagi menjadi pembicaraan jika disetiap kesempatan dimana ada Sasuke akan selalu ada Naruto. Mereka tak dapat dipisahkan kini. Namun mereka masih tidak sadar, jika keakraban yang terjalin diantara mereka sering bahkan selalu menimbulkan perasaan aneh, bahagia, sedih, gembira ketika sedang bersama.

Detik – detik berganti dengan detik. Hari – haripun mulai berganti. Bulan – bulanpun silih berganti. Bayak hal yang terjadi selama dua tahun pertemanan mereka. Banyak faktor membuat mereka semakit dekat dan dekat. Tentang hal baik dan hal buruk. Hubungan mereka semakin membaik dan membaik. Mereka semakin mengerti satu sama lain. Baik dalam hal perkataan maupun tindakan. Dapat mengerti satu sama lain apa yang mereka inginkan. Memiliki kecemasan dan kebahagian yang sama. Keakraban diantara Sasuke dan Naruto semakin menguat satu sama lain.

Kini mereka memiliki hobi yang sama. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dimanapun tempatnya. Tak peduli yang mereka lakukan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan sia – sia.

"Kau lebih terkenal dibandingakan aku hanya karena ketampananmu." Naruto memulai pembicaraan saat mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. "Melebihi kepopuleranku karena darah Amerika yang mengalir dalam darahku. Pada awalnya aku merasa iri. Aku juga ingin memiliki banyak orang yang mengagumiku. Hingga sekarangpun aku masih iri padamu. Tapi belakangan aku sadar. Kebersamaan kita membuatku merasa kurang dan kurang. Hingga akhirnya aku berharap kau melebihi apapun dari pada aku dalam berbagai hal."

"Untuk apa kau merasa iri padaku? Sejauh hal yang kita jalani bersama selama ini. Aku belajar banyak hal darimu. Kau begitu bisa menjadi seorang yang toleran. Namun hal itu tak menjadikanmu seorang pengecut. Dimanapun kau berada, kau selalu bisa menempatkan dirimu menjadi pusat perhatian."

Mereka saling memandang dalam jangka waktu beberapa detik, sebelum Naruto menatap hal lain. "Aku berharap **hubungan ini** tidak akan berubah. Tidak karena alasan apapun."

* * *

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

 _No matter what may happen in the future, I will support you forever._

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

* * *

Detik – detik kembali berganti dengan detik. Hari – haripun kembali mulai berganti. Bulan – bulanpun kembali silih berganti. Sasuke dan Naruto kini telah menduduki tahun terakhir di sekolah mereka. Ujian Akhir sudah berada di depan mata. Meski intensitas pertemuan mereka tak berkurang sedikitpun. Nyatanya waktu kedekatan mereka mulai berubah. Kata belajar selalu menyelingi kebersamaan mereka. Dan hal ini sangat menganggu Naruto.

 _Ada yang mengganjal di hatiku ketika kami tak sedekat dulu. Dan aku tak mengerti mengapa. Ini membingungkan._

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Kabar bahwasaanya Sasuke diterima menjadi mahasiswa di luar negeri akhirnya sampai di telinga Naruto. Dengan perasaan geram antara ikut senang dan marah karena ia tak mengetahuinya sendiri dari Sasuke. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke di rumahnya.

"Untuk apa kau menundanya dalam memberitahuku? Jika saja Kiba tidak kelepasan bicara. Mungkin aku baru tahu jika kau akan berangkat ke Belanda waktu acara lepas pisah angkatan kita." Suara Naruto terdengar sedikit begetar. Antara geram dan menahan perasaan.

"Ada alasan lain mengapa aku tak menceritakan secepatnya padamu."

"Tak usah kau jelaskan. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa mencapai cita – cita yang kau bayangkan." Selesai berkata, Naruto berlalu begitu saja. Andai Sasuke tak mencegahnya, mungkin Naruto sudah hilang dibalik pintu kamar sang bungsu Uchiha. Namun nyatanya, tak hanya mencegah, Sasuke juga memeluk Naruto.

"Jangan buat hari – hari terakhir kita bersama menjadi rusak." Sasuke berbicara tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Tanpa membalas pelukan Sasuke, Naruto menjawab. "Kau berbicara tanpa sadar siapa yang merusak ini sebenarnya."

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena hal ini."

"Lepaskan. Kau terlalu erat memelukku. Aku tak bisa bernafas."

Dan dengan berat hati Sasuke melepas rangkulannya.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Hari itu telah tiba. Hari dimana di Kurosawa Gakuen dikenal dengan sebutan embun pagi. Hari pelaksanaan lepas pisah angkatan Naruto. Hari terakhir kebersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto. Hari dimana Sasuke harus meninggalkan Jepang.

Hari itu Sasuke tampak gagah dalam balutan texudo hitam dengan motif garis – garis halus berwarna silver. Kemeja di dalam jas Sasuke berwarna hitam polos. Sasuke memadupadakannya dengan celana hitam standar dimana ditimpali sepatu boot merah bata sebatas atas mata kaki. Membuat karisma alami Sasuke semakin memancar.

Dilain sisi, Naruto tampil lebih sederhana namun tetap terlihat tampan. Dengan celana denim warna gelap, Naruto memadupadakanya dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan ornament biru tua di pergelangan tangan dan kerah. Dasi berwarna merah batanya membuat penampilan Naruto lebih terlihat dewasa dari biasanya yang terlihat selengek-an.

Tapi lupakan masalah penampilan. Karena nyatanya Naruto sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang tiba – tiba menghilang sesaat setelah memberian ijasah.

 _Jangan – jangan? Kumohon Sasuke. Tidak 'kah kau ingin menjelaskannya?_

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Kala itu angin akhir musim semi yang membawa hawa cenderung terasa hangat mengibarkan helaian surai pirang Naruto. Ditambah dengan langkah – langkah lebarnya yang saling silih berganti menjadikan pemuda tersebut dari berjalan cepat menjadi berlari, menampilkan seraut wajah pemuda berkulit _tan_ semakin terlihat cemas.

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda lain, di atas motor _Ducati_ merah putih menggenakan helm tropong dengan mesin motor yang belum menyala menolehkan wajahnya ketika namanya disebut.

"Belum puaskah kau menyakitiku? Kau fikir ini hal lucu mendapatimu pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit?"

"Aku sudah tak memiliki kepentingan lain hingga aku harus tetap tinggal."

"Kau yakin?" Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam.

Merasa perlu ada yang dijelaskan, Sasuke urun dari motornya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku mohon. Hanya sekali. Untuk kali ini saja. Katakanlah."

"Apa yang harus ku katakan?"

"Alasan yang membuatmu memilih kuliah diluar negeri."

"Aku ingin meraih cita – citaku. Seorang teknisi handal."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap sayu _onyx Sasuke._ "Alasan yang ada sangkut pautnya denganku."

Ditempatnya Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mencoba memahami maksud Naruto.

"Aku mohon. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku tak akan menuntut lebih." Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati posisi Sasuke. "Aku yakin kau juga mulai menyadarinya. Kedekatan kita. Keakraban kita. Kebersamaan kita. Semua hal yang telah kita lalui. Yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Alasan mengaa kau tetap sendiri meski selalu ada wanita yang mengharapkanmu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Katakan. Untuk kali ini saja. Katakanah."

Sasuke membuang muka. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. "Kau tahu ini salah? Kau tau ini tak seharusnya. Kau tau ini tak boleh terjadi. Aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menekan perasaanku. Tapi tetap saja bagiku hubungan kita tak bisa kembali seperti semuala. Tak bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Tak bisa hanya sekedar menjadi seorang teman. Maka dari itu harus ada diantara kita yang mengambil tindakan terlebih dahulu. Dan aku mengalah. Aku memilih untuk menjahuimu. Agar kita tak jatuh semakin dalam dengan perasaan kita."

"Jadi perasaan kita memang salah? Ini memang tidak mungkin? Mustahil? Karena aku seorang lelaki?"

Sasuke manangkup pipi kanan Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak membenarkan pernyataan Naruto. "Tidak ada yang salah dalam perasaan. Karena yang salah bukanlah perasaan yang kita alami. Tapi orientasi perilaku setelahnya." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. "Meskipun kau seorang lelaki. Aku tetap mencintaimu." Dengan lembut, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Dimana dalam ciuman itu dapat Sasuke rasakan cairan bening yang mengalir dari mata Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto. Selalu akan mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

 _Even You Are A Man. I Still Love You._

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

* * *

Rasa sakit itu tak berhenti disitu. Kenyataannya rasa sakit yang Naruto alami tetap berlanjut. Hari dimana ia mendapatkan pernyataan dari cinta pertamanya. Hari itu juga cinta pertamanya pergi. Tak hanya pergi melintasi beberapa negara untuk mentut ilmu. Sasuke justru pergi lebih jauh.

Motor _Ducati_ merah putih yang Sasuke tumpangi tergelincir akibat menghindar dari keteledoran seorang pengendara motor lainnya. Sasuke membanting stir ke kiri. Tak tau jika dari arah berlawanan sebuah truk barang sedang melaju kenjang. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sasuke tertabrak dengan telak dan terhimpit oleh badan truk. Ia meninggal seketika.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

Naruto tak membayangkan hal ini. Tak pernah ada dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan berdiri di depan pusara Sasuke secepat ini. Tak ingin ia benarkan kenyataan yang ada. Ia ingin mengingkarinya.

"Sasuke~"

Tangan transparan itu terangkat dan hendak menyentuh pemuda di sampingnya. Namun naas, ia tak bisa menggapainya. Menyaksikan air mata yang terus mengalir dari _sapphire_ pemuda tak tersebut, tak ayal membuat satu tetes air mata juga terjatuh dari _onyx_ miliknya.

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

 **Naruto**

Naruto membuka buku kenangan yang ia peroleh di hari lepas pisah. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga ia membuka lembar dimana ada sosok foto Sasuke. Naruto tak mengira bahwa Sasuke kini telah menjadi kenangan. Telepas dari buku kenangan yang ia pegang, Sasuke nyatanya meninggalkan kesan yang lebih mendalam.

 _Saat kau berubah menjadi sebuah kenangan dan menghilang dari hidupku. Kau meninggalkan aku sendiri dalam diam dan tangisan. Aku tak kuasa menahan kesedihanku. Tega 'kah kamu? Ini bukan hal mudah._ _Aku merindukanmu Sasuke! Aku merindukanmu. Mengapa kau pergi. Tidak cukup jauh 'kah kau meninggalkanku ke luar negeri? Mengapa kau harus mati?! Aku meremat baju tepat di bagian dada. Sebab disana yang paling terasa sakit._

 _Aku ingat semua kenangan yang kita buat._ _Aku tak bisa. Sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Melupakan kisah kita. **Bahkan jika kau menjadi kenanganku.** Hanya sebuah kenangan._

 _Berpisah?_ _Ketika akan berakhir?_ _Kapan saat terakhir? Aku tak ingin kita berpisah._ _Anggap saja aku egois. Tapi aku benar – benar kehilanganmu. Aku ingin kau kembali._ _Menempati hatiku, memenuhi ruang kosongku._

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

 **Sasuke**

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya didekat posisi Naruto berada. Ia memerhatikan keadaan Naruto yang terlihat amat menyedihkan. Tanpa ada kegembiraan sedikitpun. Melepas semua kecerian yang ada. Sasuke ingin merangkulnya. Ingin memeluknya. Ingin menjaganya. Tapi ia tak bisa.

 _A_ _ku ingin memelukmu erat. Aku tahu kau adalah hidupku, takdirku. Aku menyesal._ _Jika aku menjadi kenanganmu, pada akhhirnya aku memang tak memiliki kesempatan menunggu hingga rambutku berubah menjadi abu – abu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kita yang teramat bahagia. Kebodohan masa muda melewatkanmu begiu saja._ _Aku ingin memberitahumu banyak hal. Namun 'hariku' telah habis. Kini menjadi sulit untuk memberitahumu semua sesungguhnya yang kurasa._

 ** _Jika suatu hari nanti aku menjadi kenanganmu_** _._ _Naruto! Ingat aku selalu akan mencintaimu._ _Jika ada seseorang yang bisa, biarkan dia berada disampingmu._ _Jika ada laki-laki lain bisa menggantikan aku,_ _biarkan dia menjagamu. Karena aku mencintaimu._

 _Maafkan aku Naruto._ _Aku membuatmu terlibat dalam cinta, membuatmu merasakan rasa sakit. Aku tahu hal itu tidaklah adil._ _Kumohon, cobalah kekasihku._

 _Kumohon lupakan aku._

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kamu!" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

* * *

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

 **FINISH. HATAM. TAMAT.**

.

Pelampiasan—Ane

.

* * *

Hai hai. Ane kembali dengan sebuah fic baru. Fic ini sebenarnya udah lama ada di folder data Ane. Tapi gak tau mau diapain biar kelar ceritanya.

Cerita ini akhirnya bisa rampung setelah liat video spesial ep Like Love "He's Always By Your Side." Dan itu bikinn sedihhhhh banged. Gak kuat kalo An Ziyan Mati.

Maaf buakan update HMGNB malah nambah fanfic. Abis gatel nih tangan ama imajinasi kalo gak ditulis – tulis. So, see you in another fanfic. Bye bye.

Surabaya, 6 Sept 2015. 1:28 AM.


End file.
